


Nap Time

by luvsanime02



Series: Mandatory Fun Day Fics [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Superheroes, Humor, Language, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Clint Barton hasn’t slept in four days.





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 31st Winterhawk Mandatory Fun Day prompt found here: https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/185172911375/okay-winterhawklings-this-week-lets-think-open.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Nap Time** by luvsanime02

########

Clint Barton hasn’t slept in four days. 

The time to be thinking about that is probably not when he’s riding a bicycle at the top of a hill and looking down at a deep incline. It’s a majestic view, he has to admit. The snow-topped mountains that he’s headed towards are right in front of him now, and there’s the lake to the right, striated blue in the sunlight, and it all makes Clint think of stars and stripes and amber waves of grain, or whatever the shit. Still doesn’t help him down the rather large hill and steep road, though.

He flies down the hill, because if you’re not going to go fast, then what’s the point? He maneuvers the bike perfectly along the shoulder of the road, right around the curve, until he’s at the bottom and panting. From relief, from exhilaration - from the sheer wind chill, if nothing else. 

When Clint gets his breath back a little, he hears something behind him. Turning his head, Clint’s surprised to see that there’s a car traveling closely behind him. Hopefully, not a cop’s car. Clint doesn’t know why they haven’t passed him yet, though, now that he’s not speeding down the hill. He comes to a stop, and the car slowly pulls up right beside him.

The window rolls down, and Clint’s boyfriend is sitting in the driver’s seat, giving him a Look. It’s a very familiar look. Half-exasperation, half-lust, and all sass. “You got a license to drive that thing?” Bucky Barnes asks, proving Clint’s point.

“You’re just jealous of my mad skills,” Clint returns easily, despite being sure that Bucky could have pulled the same stunt as Clint did just now. “I didn’t think you were coming until tomorrow.”

Clint hasn’t slept. Clint hasn’t bathed. Clint hasn’t eaten. And as glad as he is to see Bucky sitting in the car and looking like a freaking model, Clint would have appreciated a few hours to pull himself together a little bit before letting Bucky see him. Maybe try not to look like such a zombie.

Bucky smirks. “Hopefully, I’ll be coming tomorrow,” he says. “And tonight. And in the shower this afternoon.” His eyes are roaming over Clint as he speaks, no doubt picking up on every single way that Clint hasn’t been taken care of himself. “Maybe after you take a nap first.”

A nap sounds like heaven. So does a blowjob. Decisions, decisions.

Unfortunately, as much as he can tease with the best of them, Clint probably couldn’t get it up right now if he tried. “Sure,” he says, “if you’re that tired, we could nap instead of having sex. Remind me when we became octogenarians again?”

Damn his mouth. Bucky only rolls his eyes, though. “Just get in the car, Clint,” he says. And well, okay. Clint really wasn’t looking forward to biking up the mountain until he reached the cabin, and if Bucky’s willing to drive him up there instead, then who is Clint to say no?

He can never really say no to Bucky, anyway. Bike quickly stowed and his ass parked in the passenger seat, Clint leans back and rests his eyes for just a minute, the engine and Bucky’s soft humming the only sounds in the world right then. 

Looks like Clint’s going to start his nap a little early. Not that Bucky will mind. Clint stays awake just long enough to reach over and offer his hand, wait for Bucky’s fingers to tangle with his own, and then he finally drifts off to sleep.


End file.
